The Storm is Coming
by hwhitty10
Summary: Another take on what could be in store for Callie and Arizona in the final episodes of season 9.
1. Chapter 1

_**The storm is coming…**_

**I've been having some fun working and re-working on what could happen with Callie and Arizona in the final episodes. If you already read, "Kiss me Calliope" you will notice those scenes in here, they are re-worked and well, just go with it, it's fanfic world, right?**

**Yes, I write in script format. Sorry if it's not your thing, but it's my preference. Reviews are loved and welcomed. Enjoy! **

_Arizona takes a deep breath before walking into the x-ray room. She opens to door to see Lauren going over the scans one last time before surgery. _

Lauren: Hey, good you're here.

_Lauren hands Arizona a coffee._

Lauren: Now that I know how you like it.

_Arizona takes a sip and Mmm's an approval. _

Lauren: Good?

Arizona: Great. Thank you.

_They hold a stare for a while until Arizona clears her throat._

Arizona: Okay so we still going with the original plan?

Lauren: Unless you have any more ideas. I'm all ears.

Arizona: I was thinking that if we enter into the cavity bilaterally we could avoid any further trauma to nerve endings of the face…

_Lauren now moves closer next to Arizona who is keeping her eyes on the x-rays in front of her, but feeling the heat rising as Lauren and her are now touching every so slightly side by side. _

Arizona: (_clearing her throat again_) I know Avery suggested it and I shot it down before, but I think he's right…don't tell him I said that.

_The blonde now turns to face Lauren and is memorized again by her eyes. _

Lauren: Your secret's safe with me.

_Again another long look into each other's eyes. Arizona is searching for something in there, and she sees it…but can't put words into what it is just yet. _

Arizona: Lauren… I'm…I…think we're going to do great in there.

Lauren: I think we could do great at a lot of things, Arizona. I think we make a pretty great team.

_Arizona just nods and softly smiles in agreement. _

Lauren: Battleship.

Arizona: What?

Lauren: USS Arizona. The article I read about you when you won the Cater Madison grant. Said you were named after the Battleship.

Arizona: Yeah. I was telling that story to entice the board to see that I was made to be a "good man in the storm"…The mission in Malawi was an incredible undertaking and I had to pull out all the stops to get the board to see that I could handle it.

Lauren: Well, it worked. Malawi must have been amazing.

Arizona: Yeah. It was.

Lauren: That's it? That's all I get?

Arizona: I didn't…well I um.. I resigned from my position and oversaw it from here in Seattle. Three years in Malawi wasn't something I was willing to do. I wanted to. I still sometimes wish…not that I don't…I still wonder sometimes what I could have accomplished out there if I stayed.

Lauren: Oh. Well, I mean, yeah I can see how…

_Just then Callie enters the room._

Callie: Oh, Arizona, there you are…hey..

_Callie notices she walked in on something, not sure what, but something that was a little bit more than going over x-rays. _

Callie: Um, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I can come back.

Lauren: No, it's fine Dr. Torres.

Callie: Callie. You can call me Callie.

Lauren: We're done here, right Arizona?

Arizona: Yeah, I'll see you in there.

_Callie smiles to Lauren as she heads out the door and notices that Arizona is still staring at the scans, but really more looking through them. Callie goes to stand next to Arizona._

Callie: Everything okay? Feels like I walked in on a pretty deep conversation.

Arizona: She was just asking me about the Carter Madison grant.

Callie: Ah, she's done her research on you, huh?

Arizona: I'm sure it's the first thing that comes up when you google me.

Callie: The second, actually.

Arizona: You googled me? You googled your wife?

Callie: Yeah, why not? You don't google me?

Arizona: To find out what exactly? Is there something you're not telling me?

Callie: Mark actually put a thing on youtube of me singing karaoke.

Arizona: Really? Ha. What song?

Callie: Story by Brandie Carlie. It's terrible.

Arizona: I doubt that.

Callie: I was so mad it him. I could…well.

Arizona: Yeah.

_They both let this moment just linger in the air for bit, until Callie realizes what she came to tell her wife. _

Callie: Oh right, our babysitter…goofy eyes there.

Arizona: Michelle.

Callie: Sure, Michelle. She can't watch Sofia today and with the storm coming… I just think it's a better idea if she's here with us in the hospital. I talked to daycare and they can take her for few hours. I have one surgery than I'm done for the day, so come find me when you're done and we'll see where this storm is at and if it's safe to go home.

Arizona: Sound like a plan.

Callie: Good. So, you and Dr. Boswell going to rock this surgery, or what?

Arizona: Yeah. I think we are.

Callie: Shame she's leaving tomorrow. She's awesome and you're awesome. You two make a pretty awesome team.

Arizona: That's a lot of awesome.

_They both chuckle together.._

Callie: Alright, go do your thing.

_Callie kisses her on the check and heads out. _

Arizona: Callie?

Callie: Yeah?

Arizona: It's the plane crash, isn't it?

Callie: What?

_Callie turns back to face her._

Arizona: That's what comes first isn't it? When you google me?

Callie: Arizona…

_Callie now walks closer over to her._

Arizona: No it makes sense. That's what I notice first. Every morning I wake up, it's all I know about me too most days.

_Callie now takes the blonde's hand into hers._

Callie: You know what comes up on my google search first about you? Greatest wife and mother the world has ever known. Who happens to be married to really really hot ortho god.

_Arizona chuckles a little and then ducks her head a little bit down…_

Arizona: If only the rest the world used your computer.

_Callie puts her hand under Arizona's chin and tilts her head up to so she can look in Arizona's eyes. _

Callie: The rest of the world doesn't matter, right?

_Arizona takes a deep breath, wishing she could whole-heartily agree to her past statement. She tries her best to muster up a confident smile. _

Arizona: Right.

Lauren and Arizona scrubbing in to do surgery.

Lauren: Cute scrub cap. The butterflies. It suits you.

Arizona: Thanks. And what are those on yours? Little yellow umbrellas?

Lauren: It's fitting, right? I try to protect the little guys from any more rain.

Arizona: Well by the sounds of the storm coming, we'll need a bigger one.

Lauren: Stick with me and I'll see what I can do.

_Lauren nudges the blonde and throws her a wink. _

Lauren: So Hopkins…does that mean you worked under Dr. Campbell?

Arizona: Wow, you really did do your homework. And yes. I did. He was amazing. He pushed me, a lot. Some days he made me question everything I thought I was sure of in the operating room, every move, every angle.. he was hard on me to say the least..made me cry at least once a day for the first three years.

Lauren: They do that to good ones. The one who can handle it. We push. You know that, I'm sure you do it now to your residents. We go full steam ahead on the one that we know are worth it.

Arizona: Yeah. We do.

Lauren: When I saw you and then realized who you were. It's no question you're worth the push. You 're parents clearly gave you a push when they named you Arizona, but clearly you survived childhood. And Dr. Campbell may have pushed you around in the OR ..the butterflies add a nice soft touch, but you're still the woman holding the scalpel. You pushed like hell to get to Africa and fight for the little ones the world forgot. It seems like a little push does wonders for you.

Arizona: I guess so.

Lauren: I'm certain of it, let's go rock this together.

_Lauren gives her a little push as they head out of the scrub room. _

**The generator in the hospital is still going in and out, the surgeries have been done for the day…the chaos has settled in the hospital for the most part, but the storm is still raging outside. **

Lauren and Arizona are now stuck in the elevator…

Arizona: World-renowned surgeons take elevator during storm. What the hell were we thinking? Actually I know what I was thinking, I was thinking that I can't do flights of stairs in a hurry. What the hell were you thinking?

Lauren: I wasn't. I was just following you.

_Lauren starts to take off her lab coat. _

Lauren: It's stifling in here.

_Arizona goes to do the same, but thinks the better of it. _

Lauren: It's not like we're getting naked Arizona, you can take of your lab coat too. I'm not going to pounce.

_Arizona notices the beads of sweat on Lauren's neck running down into her chest. She lets out a shaky breath and then shakes her head into what she should be thinking about – her family – not of what Dr. Boswell would look like without any clothes on._

Arizona: Sofia! Callie had to bring her to daycare here this morning because our sitter couldn't make it…

Lauren: Safest place is a hospital, right?

Arizona: Yeah it's just she hates the sound of thunder, she probably screaming her head off right now. In fact I surprised we can't hear from in here.

Lauren: I'm sure Callie is with her. She's fine. They both are. …..how about you?

_Lauren takes step closer to her…Arizona swallows hard._

Arizona: I'm good. Good. Fine.

_Lauren smiles softly and then puts her hand on blonde's shoulder. _

Lauren: At least sit down, we could be her awhile.

_Arizona tries to adjust her movements to allow her to sit…_

Lau_ren:__ Here let me …_

_Lauren guides her down to the floor, not so smoothly as they sort of sit half on each other on the way down…bodies touching..they turn inwards to each other, face to face, eyes penetrating each other… _

Lauren: Sorry I'm generally smoother than that.

Arizona: Please, Lauren don't….

Lauren: Don't what? I'm not doing anything. I haven't done anything yet.

Arizona: But I want you to. I want you to. I want you to push me.

Lauren: Arizona…

Arizona: You are..You're.. you know you're hot, okay? And there is a really big part of me right now that is happy to be stuck in this elevator with you. Because I have one leg!

Lauren: I'm sorry you lost me there.

Arizona: I have one leg. I know you know that and I know that. But when you hit one me, when you flirt me - I get my leg back. When you smile at me and see me the way you see me, I forget about the crash and the bad days after the crash and everything and I remember who I used to be…so … I need you to…

_Lauren leans into Arizona, lips are now inches apart. _

Lauren: (_whispering)_ to what?

_Lauren leans in closer…_

Arizona: (whispering) to push me.

_Arizona tilts her head and moves in even closer…. as they both close eyes and ready themselves…_

_CLING CLANG….the elevator suddenly begins to move and they quickly break apart, breathless…as if they did in fact just kiss. _

CUT TO –

Hospital Room – Night.

_The lightening and rain is still raging out the widow as Callie sits by the bed still in her scrubs looking tired beyond belief as Sofia is nestled in the bed finally giving in to much needed sleep from her screams and cries…. Callie finishes off the ending of a bedtime book. _

Callie: And so the Prince takes the Princess by the hand as they dance off into the night…Hmm, what about the Princess and the cute blonde Princess, right Sof?

_She looks up to see her little Princess Sofia has finally succumbed to sleep._

Callie: Ah, she sleeps.

_Callie bends down and kisses her on the top of head and goes to close the curtain around her for a little more privacy…just then she hears the door open and sees Arizona. _

Callie: Oh my god, Arizona! (s_he lowers her voice softer as she walks closer to her wife_) I've been looking all over for you, I had to take Sofia out of day care to quite her down. She was louder than the storm in there… I just go her sleep, but I didn't know where you were, I asked everyone and the pager system is down and your phone isn't with you..are you okay?

Arizona: Shh, I'm fine. I was stuck in the elevator with Lau..Dr. Boswell. But I'm fine.

Callie: Oh, god. Well, you don't look fine.

Arizona: Richard told me you were up here, so I just walked up three flights of stairs…. so.

_In truth, her leg was throbbing but that wasn't what was taking a toll on her right now_

Callie: Come here, sit down.

_Callie motions her over to the other vacant bed in the room. _

_As she goes to grab Arizona's arm to guide her over. Arizona takes Callie's hand and locks eyes with her. _

Callie: What is it? Your leg? Is it sore? Did you fall up the stairs?

Arizona: No, it's a little sore yeah, but it's not that.. I..

Callie: Wait, here I'll go get some advil and that lotion that you like and we'll put it on, just hang on.. okay?

_Callie turns to exit the room, but stops when she hears… _

Arizona: Calliope?

_Callie can't stop the huge smile that hits her eyes as she hears the name she has longed to hear come from her wife's lips. She turns around immediately and crashes her lips onto Arizona. _

_She pulls back breathless and elated._

Callie: God, I've waited so long to hear you call me that. I didn't know if I was ever going to hear that again.

_She goes in and kisses her again…pulls back still with joy and relief. _

Callie: ….And then I didn't know under what circumstances, because you only call me that when something really terrible or really great is happening and well…

_Callie clearly assumes the great feeling... that is until she looks into the blue eyes of her wife and see's tears forming. _

Callie: Oh my god. It's not great? It's terrible?

Arizona: Callie I was stuck in the elevator with Lauren.

Callie: Yeah, with Dr. Boswell. Okay? What's the big deal? Were you scared or something? I mean being stuck in the elevator isn't that bad, hell you were there with hot doctor Boswell, anyone else would have probably made out with her and had a hell of a time (_chuckles to herself)._ Mark would have killed for that kind of scenario.

_Callie looks back at Arizona assuming she is softly chuckling along too and the she sees her eyes and realizes instantly…_

Callie: Arizona…

Arizona: I didn't make out with her in the elevator.

Callie: Okay (_she swallows hard_)…then what it is?

Arizona: but…I wanted to.

_Callie is trying to process and digest that hard to believe statement. It begins to set deeper and deeper into her. She looks back at the curtain that her daughter is sleeping behind, knowing she can't yell. She has to respond to this without screaming, without erupting into noises that would put the thunder outside to shame. Arizona knows the same thing, she softly whispers in between sobs that she's trying to keep at bay._

Arizona: Callie, I love you. I love you.

Callie: But you don't want to make out in elevators with me, your wife. I get it.

_Callie bites back harshly and pained. _

Arizona: I do. I just. I love you. I love everything about you. But there is a part of me that…

Callie: That what? That thinks about cheating on her wife and ruining everything they worked so hard to get and build back again…

Arizona: No, The part of me that tackled kids in the schoolyard who picked on me for my name. The resident part of me that kicked as at Hopkins and wanted to spend a career flying to Africa and saving the tiny humans of the world. I'm..

Callie: I know who you are Arizona. I married you, remember?

Arizona: I know. I know that. I love our life. I love our daughter. I love that you stood by me while I was the monster and holy terror I was after the crash. How you still wanted to touch me after cleaning up my messes when I couldn't walk or make it to the bathroom in time. I love you for reminding me everyday that I was beautiful. But..

Callie: But what? But some hotshot surgeon makes you think what about me? What, Arizona?

Arizona: God…

_Arizona is trying to control the sobs even more and the words she is about to say…_

Arizona: A part of me wishes I never got on that plane.

Callie: Me either. But the crash happened, Arizona. And the leg is gone, but I'm here and we are in this together. Yes, there our still nights I wish you never got on that plane either, but…

Arizona: Not the plane to Boise.

_Suddenly the lightening outside shines a bright light into the dark room and hits both of their faces and shocks them still for a moment..until Arizona speaks again. _

Arizona: The plane from Malawi back to Seattle.

_Then the loudest roll of thunder is heard, as the words that just hit Callie begin to brew the darkest of storms inside of her heart. _


	2. Chapter 2

_"Arizona: Not the plane from Boise. The plane from Malawi back to Seattle."_

_The storm continues to roll into the night sky and the darkness sets into the eyes of Callie as she can't believe the words that just came out of her wife's mouth._

Arizona: Callie I don't mean… It's just a part of me that…and I'm trying to be honest with you and with myself… and I've been focusing on the leg, the damn leg for so long that I forgot about the other parts of me that are missing, that are gone and..

Callie: and what? What about the part of you that asked me to marry you, the part of you that wanted to be a mother to our daughter? Those parts are what? Just gone?

Arizona: No, I love you. So much.

Callie: Stop! Stop saying that! You basically just told me you wished you never came back for me! And that you want to be kissing another woman right now!

Arizona: I didn't kiss her. I did come back for you. I do love you. I just.. I don't know…I don't know anymore, Callie.

Callie: I know. I know that you don't just have a part of me, Arizona. You have all of me and you don't even want it!

_Callie hears Sofia crying now.. the voices raised have finally startled her along with the storm outside still raging on… Callie rips open the curtain and picks up a cranky Sofia and takes her into her arms._

Arizona: Callie, what are you doing? She was sleeping. She needs -

Callie: She needs me! And I need to get the hell away from you right now!

Arizona: Callie, wait. Sofia…

_Callie burst out of the room as Arizona tries to hurry up to her. With her daughter in her arms Callie is trying to hold it together as she heads into the crowded hallways of the Hospital. Dr. Ross (intern) spots her. _

Dr. Ross: Dr. Torres! We need you…16 and 13 year old boys just brought in with severe break and fractures from car crash…We need you too Dr. Robbins. Dr. Hunt has stabilized in the ER and wants you both in OR 3. Now!

**_OR 3 _**

_Callie and Arizona along with Dr. Ross have been working on the 13 year old boy. The surgery has gone smooth with the occasional interruptions of the lights dimming in the OR from the generators going in and out… and the silence between the two women has not gone unnoticed by anyone in the room. _

Callie: Dr. Ross? Tell Dr. Hunt we're just to about done working on the arm and to keep Dr. Yang ready just in case the heart can't take any more blood loss.

Dr. Ross: Got it, Dr. Torres.

_Dr. Ross leaves leaving only Arizona and Callie now in the OR. _

Arizona: Callie…

Callie: (_with venom in her voice_) There is patient on the table Dr. Robbins. Unless the next words to come out of your mouth are something about the patient on the table, you can save it.

_Callie continues to focus on the breaks and the bones of the arm in front of her. But her eyes are working against her, for they are welling up with tears as she tries to stifling back sobs… A few tears make there way out and she tries to blink them out and raise her head, unable to wipe them away. _

_Arizona notices this and puts down her instruments and takes off her glove and wipes the tears away. _

_Callie lets her touch melt her for a moment and then quickly rips her head away and focuses back on the patient. _

_Arizona is about to speak again until….. Dr. Boswell, Lauren walks into the OR._

Lauren: How's he doing?

Arizona: Um…

Callie: (_a strong defensive tone comes out of her)_ Cleaning out the wound and re-setting the bone now, we should be finished up soon. Are you taking on the lacerations?

Lauren: Dr. Hunt asked for all hands on deck, so I'm here to help. Let me know when's he's ready.

Callie: Lauren. I can call you Lauren, right?

Lauren: Of course, Callie.

Callie: It's Dr. Torres. And please Lauren, stay. Observe. We'll be done soon and besides it will give us some time to get to know one another.

Arizona: Callie… please.

Callie: Arizona told me how well you did your research on her.

Lauren: Um, I just wanted to know who I'd be working with. I have to say the findings were pretty impressive.

Callie: Hmm. She is something, isn't she? You see there is a few things the internet may have been lacking about my wife here.

Arizona: The patient on the table, Dr. Torres.

Callie: Is stable. (_she barks out quickly_)Unlike something else in this room. You see she acts like everything is fine and things are all rainbows and sunshine's and butterflies and crap…but you see, there is a dark side to her.

Lauren: What's going on? Arizona?

Callie: What's going on Lauren, is that one elevator ride with you has made Arizona reconsider her entire life with me. Now that's impressive.

Arizona: Callie, not here. Don't. Be mad at me, don't take it out on..

Callie: And look! She's already rising to you to defend your honor. A good man in the storm she really is, huh? You see, I tired to do that for her. I spent four days not sleeping and just praying that she came back alive….

_Callie takes an instrument to the bone and begins to cut, focusing on the patient yet still talking with just as much focus and force. _

Callie: …I remember thinking about nothing else but her and I actually forgot that my best friend and the father of my daughter was on that plane too, because all I could think about was you.

_She briefly looks at her wife and then she takes another instrument and hammers at the bone._

Callie: …and when I first got word they found you, I told myself that I would never ever let you out my sight again, that I was going to do whatever it took to protect you from ever being scared or hurt again.

_Again, another hammer to the bone._

Callie: You were a force, you were a storm all your own when you woke up from surgery. You hated me, you looked me as if you wished it was me that was cut out of your life instead of the leg…. Maybe I should have realized it then?

_Callie now puts down the hammer and tools and looks up as if to ponder these sudden realizations. _

Callie: Was that the real part of you, the part that wanted me out? I didn't want to believe it? I didn't think it was true? Hmm. I guess I know now.

_Now Callie has her hands on the bone of the arm of the patient - she studies her work to make sure it's set in place. _

_Confident the bone setting is to her liking, she finally locks eyes with Arizona as she continues speaking, softer now. _

Callie: But I stayed and I took the hits and the pain and I stayed and loved you. Because even if you hated me, I vowed to love and protect you. Even if it was from yourself and your own demons. I was good man in a storm.

_Arizona finally speaks, her voice cracking with every word. _

Arizona: You were, you were the best. You're everything…

_Just then Dr. Ross comes back in… _

Dr. Ross: Dr. Yang is on stand by for you. How's it going?

_Callie shakes herself into professional mode and replies flatly back to her intern. _

Callie: I'm finished, the arm is stabilized, you can close for me Dr. Ross. I'm done here.

_Callie heads out into the scrub room. Lauren follows. _

Lauren: Calli..Dr. Torres. Look, I don't know what you think happened, but we didn't.. I didn't…

_Callie rips off her mask, gown and gloves with a raging force and starts to release the sobs and the tears and the sheer pain and anger she has been holding back for the sake of the patient. _

Callie: She's my wife! She is the love of my life! And you! What? You're what? A reminder of what else there is? A one way ticket out of the life she made with me?

_Callie isn't asking or screaming for Lauren to answer the questions, they are for herself or to the universe, anyone who can actually help her understand what is happening right now…She literally at this moment thinks nothing about Lauren. _

Lauren: I..I..

Callie: Don't! You don't know! You don't know anything! You don't know her! …And ..

_Arizona now burst into the room and locks eyes with Callie. They stare for a moment and Callie sees it, she looks back at Lauren and then again and Arizona. Those blue eyes, they aren't the same once knew. She once loved. _

Callie_: _Neither do I.


End file.
